Kokoro no Hane
by Gekikara
Summary: Une infirmière inquiète pour sa patiente emplumée, des amies perfusées, maladroitement impulsives ou à roulettes. Et les murs blancs de l'hôpital, cage où Mei ne peut voler...


**NdA :**

Les personnages sont principalement des filles des SKE48 :

- Mieko Satou (25 ans)

- Mei Sakai (14 ans)

- Yuka Nakanishi (22 ans)

- Yukari Yamashita (15 ans)

- Kanon Kimo (14 ans)

Cependant, il n'est pas nescessaire de les connaitre pour pouvoir lire ma fanfic. (Du moins je crois... ^_^°)

Bonne lecture !

**Kokoro no Hane**

« Attention ! »

Mieko, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre d'un patient, sentit un coup de vent la clouer sur place. Elle venait de voir passer devant elle une fille en fauteuil roulant, poussée par une autre patiente. Les deux jeunes courants d'air allaient à vive allure et ne semblaient éviter les autres patients de l'hôpital que de justesse. Mieko passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et soupira.

« Sakai san…

- Décidément… Cet hôpital est de moins en moins sur…

Mieko se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler et reconnue son amie.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?

Yuka fit passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, gênée, avant de lui montrer son bras ensanglanté.

- Tu t'es encore battu ? Se désespéra Mieko.

- Ils m'avaient cherché… Se justifia Yuka en essayant de paraitre la plus innocente possible.

- Comme tous les autres…

- J'ai mal tu sais… Continua la jeune fille blessée avec un regard qu'elle voulait le plus triste possible.

- J'ai autre chose à faire…

- Et je me vide de mon sang ! Ajouta Yuka en secouant son bras.

- Allez viens ! » Dit finalement Mieko avec un sourire.

_Tu étais pleine de vie. Désespérément pleine de vie. Je te voyais passer au-dessus des autres, au-dessus de la réalité avec tes petites ailes faites d'insouciance. Faites de rires… _

_Mais à l'époque, je me posais régulièrement la même question : Quand allais-tu enfin grandir ? _

_Je me l'étais souvent posée… Cette question. _

« Aie !

- Evites de bouger si tu veux pas te retrouver avec une compresse dans le nez… La taquina Mieko en s'appliquant à désinfecter la plaie.

- T'es vraiment pas douce ! Lui reprocha Yuka.

- Tu peux parler toi !

- Puisque je te dis qu'ils l'avaient cherché !

- Et celui de la semaine dernière, à qui on a du faire combien déjà ? Trente-sept points de suture ? Lui aussi, il l'avait cherché ? Demanda Mieko, amusée.

- Sa tête ne me revenait pas…

- Comme les trois du mois dernier…

- Mais c'était…

- Satou san ! »

Une femme d'un âge assez avancé venait d'ouvrir si violement la porte que personne ne se serait étonnée de la voir tomber. Umeda était la directrice du service des infirmiers, et sa sécheresse n'avait d'égale que les déserts les plus arides. Et on manquait toujours d'eau en sa présence pour hydrater les gorges desséchées tant la peur qu'elle inspirait vous brulait de l'intérieur…

« Oui Umeda san ? Dit Mieko en relevant timidement la tête.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Sakai san ?

- Sa… » Commença la jeune infirmière, avant de s'interrompre.

Elle regarda sa supérieur qui semblait au bord de l'explosion et déglutit avec difficulté, avant de bredouiller :

« Euh… Non… Je ne l'ai pas vu…

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'amusait encore à courir dans les couloirs... Lança la vieille femme.

- Je… N'étais pas au courant…

- Si jamais vous la voyez, dites lui de venir immédiatement dans mon bureau !

- Oui Umeda san.

- Cette fille doit comprendre que nous sommes dans un hôpital… » Marmonna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce, faisant ainsi retomber la température à un degré plus vivable pour le commun des mortels. On ne pouvait que suffoquer devant le diable.

« Oui Umeda san… » Soupira Mieko, en essuyant une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle avait eu chaud, mais celle qui craignait le plus d'être brulée vive si elle continuait à aller à l'encontre de la directrice était sans nul doute Sakai san. Et Mieko ne savait pas comment la sauver des flammes. Après tout, cela faisait prés de deux mois que la jeune malade était arrivée à l'hôpital et malgré les menaces flamboyantes de la directrice, elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée d'apporter un peu de fraicheur à l'intérieur de ses murs qu'elle jugeait étouffants.

« Elle était… Commença Yuka.

- Flippante ?

La jeune blessée acquiesçât, toujours sous le choc.

- Et encore, je crois qu'elle était de bonne humeur là ! Si elle était vraiment en colère, je crois que ta chaise aurait fondu… »

Mieko se tourna vers la commode et ouvrit un tiroir d'où elle sortit des compresses.

« En tout cas, je ne savais pas que tu mentais aussi bien ! La taquina Yuka.

- Sakai san n'en est pas au premier avertissement… Dit Mieko d'un air détaché en cherchant le sparadrap. Cependant, il apparaissait clairement qu'elle était inquiète. L'immolation semblait si proche…

- Parce que ca lui arrive souvent de faire des courses de fauteuils roulants dans les couloirs ?

- C'est la troisième fois cette semaine…

- Elle me vend du rêve !

- Heureusement que tu ne viens que de temps en temps … Dit Mieko en lui ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux.

- Si ca pouvait nous permettre de nous voir plus… » Répliqua Yuka en lui tirant la langue.

Les deux amies avaient en effet de plus en plus de mal à se voir depuis l'arrivée du monstre enflammé qui imposait des horaires draconien à la jeune infirmière. Ainsi, Yuka ne loupait pas une seule occasion de lui rendre visite, quitte à se faire un peu plus de mal pour le bien de leur amitié.

« C'est pas une raison pour taper sur tout ce qui bouge !

- Faute de me taper tout ce qui… »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit doucement et une jeune fille aux cheveux courts passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

« On peux rentrer ? » Chuchota Mei.

Mieko acquiesçât, presque résignée. Elle avait néanmoins besoin de fraicheur. La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand, laissant apparaitre Yukari en fauteuil roulant, poussée par Mei. A la suite de quoi, Kanon, entra à son tour en tirant son pied à perfusion et ferma la porte derrière elle.

_Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui me poussait à vous protéger de la colère ardente de mes supérieurs, à tout faire pour que vos bêtises d'enfant ne vous contraignent pas à assister à la disparition prématurée de vos petites ailes. Je refusais l'immolation. _

_Pourtant, je voulais vous voir grandir. _

_Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de préserver cette insouciance emplumée qui me fait encore sourire aujourd'hui. _

_Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais d'abord du vous protéger contre vous-même… _

Mei s'était installée sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Celle-ci était grand ouverte, ce qui permettait à la jeune fille d'admirer le ciel bleu tout en sentant un peu d'air frais traverser les murs de béton. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et attrapa la boite qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Une plume blanche, qui était venue se perdre dans ses cheveux, alla se poser près de son oreiller. Elle retourna s'installer prés de l'issue de secours de ses rêves et posa la boite sur ses genoux.

Kanon, qui partageait habituellement sa chambre, étant allée faire des examens, Mei avait décidé d'en profiter pour sortir la petite boite qu'elle conservait précieusement dans son placard. Elle ne voulait que personne ne la trouve, que personne ne découvre ces petits papiers de couleurs qu'elle s'appliquait à plier chaque jour. Ces grues qu'elle multipliait à l'infini entre ses doigts, oiseaux de papier incapable de voler. Mais malgré leur handicap, leur manque apparent de plumes, de réalité, elle les aimait. Ces grues étaient des petits bouts d'espoir, des messagers qui atténuaient sa peur.

Tandis qu'elle déposait un nouvel origami dans la boite, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle sursauta et tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, au bord de la panique. Il ne fallait pas qu'on sache. Elle rassembla rapidement les bouts de papiers, les posa dans la boite et la referma, avant de la glisser sous son oreiller. Puis elle sauta joyeusement sur son lit, un livre entre ses mains habiles, et se calla confortablement contre son oreiller.

« Entrez… Dit-elle finalement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mieko apparut.

- Bonjour Sakai san !

- Bonjour Satou san !

L'infirmière s'approcha du lit de la jeune malade.

- Tiens ! Tu sembles bien calme aujourd'hui… La taquina Mieko, avant d'ajouter, plus sérieusement : Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- On s'est sévèrement fait remonter les bretelles hier avec Yukari et Kanon. Alors on va essayer de pas trop se faire remarquer pendant quelques jours…

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Mais ce n'est que partie remise ! »

Mieko secoua la tête, malgré le sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ces trois là ne changeraient sans doute jamais…

« Décidément, le calme va devenir chose rare ici ! Plaisanta Mieko en allant remplir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain afin de donner les médicaments à la jeune malade.

- L'hôpital est tellement monotone aussi… »

Mieko s'arrêta et regarda Mei un instant. Elle venait de voir passer sur le visage de la jeune fille une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Mélange de déception et de tristesse. Un oiseau enfermé en cage.

Mieko finit par secouer la tête, histoire de remettre ses idées en désordre dans sa tête pour lui éviter de trop réfléchir. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et remplit un verre d'eau, un verre de vie dans cet hôpital où les patients semblaient suffoquer sous la chaleur maladive.

« Tu crois qu'on m'en voudrait si j'accrochais des guirlandes un peu partout ? Demanda tout à coup Mei avec bonne humeur.

- Sakai san…

- Et si tu m'appelais Mei ?

- Tu es une patiente, je…

- S'il te plait ! La supplia la jeune fille en lui attrapant le bras. Je déteste toutes ces formalités ! Et puis ca serait plus convivial, non ? »

Mieko sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Elle avait le sentiment qu'une brèche invisible était en train de se former et que la fraicheur générée par la jeune fille s'y engouffrait, détruisant toutes les limites imposées.

« Et promis, je fais rien demain ! Déclara Mei.

- Très bien… Mei san… »

Mei sourit, creusant deux fossettes de chaque coté de ses joues. Un creux rempli de vie. Mieko était de plus en plus déconcertée.

« Je… Je venais t'apporter tes médicaments…

- J'espère que les nouveaux ne feront pas semblant de me guérir ! Plaisanta Mei.

- Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?

- Si je réponds oui, tu resteras plus longtemps ? »

_Ce jour…_

_C'était sans doute notre première rencontre. Notre première vraie rencontre. La première fois où j'ai réellement été confronté à tes petites ailes malades. _

_Mais malgré cela, j'étais étonnée… Comment faisais tu Mei ? Hein ? Pour sourire, chaque jour un peu plus…_

_Ces fossettes… Elles sont ancrées dans ma mémoire. _

« Mei ! » Appela doucement Kanon en passant sa tête par une porte entrebâillée.

Ne voyant pas les ailes de son amie, elle referma la porte et continua son chemin. Les trois jeunes patientes avaient décidé de faire une partie de cache-cache. Mais Mei, habituée à se prendre pour un courant d'air, restait introuvable. Au détour d'un couloir, Kanon reconnue le fauteuil roulant de son amie et alla la rejoindre.

« Yukari !

- Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda la jeune fille en triturant les roues de sa chaise.

- Non et toi ? »

Yukari secoua la tête, tout aussi déçue.

« Encore en train de vous amuser ? »

Les deux jeunes patientes se raidirent en reconnaissant la voix d'Umeda et tournèrent doucement la tête. Elles se seraient cru devant un volcan sur le point de rentrer en éruption tant l'atmosphère était devenue pesante. Kanon tenta de répondre quelque chose mais le regard enflammé que leur lançait l'infirmière semblait lui avoir fait fondre la langue.

« Kimoto san ! Yamashita san ! Je vous cherchais ! »

Mieko s'approcha du petit groupe d'un pas rapide et fit un signe de tête à la directrice, comme pour s'excuser de les interrompre.

- Je vous les emprunte ! Dit-elle en attrapant le fauteuil de Yukari.

Aujourd'hui, c'était à elle de se prendre pour le vent et de sauver ses deux jeunes patientes. Elle les emmena prendre un bol d'air frais loin de la fournaise générée par Umeda.

« Cache-cache ? Demanda Mieko.

- Plus ou moins…

- Si vous cherchez Mei san, vous allez avoir du mal. Quand elle décide de se cacher, même les infirmières ont du mal à la trouver ! Dit elle en souriant, avant d'ajouter avec un clin d'œil : Je suis en pause dans 5 minutes, je vais venir jouer avec vous ! »

Mieko avait déjà cherché dans la moitié de l'hôpital, mais Mei semblait s'être envolée. Pas qu'une partie de cache-cache soit dangereuse, mais un accident était toujours si vite arrivée. Et cela était encore plus vrai avec Mei.

Après avoir passé en revue tout les endroits où la jeune fille avait l'habitude de se cacher, elle revint à la chambre avec l'espoir de la voir. Mais elle n'y trouva que Kanon qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

« Alors ?

- Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part… »

Mieko repartit dans le sens inverse et parcourut deux étages entiers. Sans succès. Et personne ne semblait avoir vu Mei, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroitre son inquiétude. Le jeu avait assez duré.

« Et si …» Chuchota t elle, comme pour elle-même.

Elle alla jusqu'à l'escalier et monta les marches jusqu'au toit. Mei y allait rarement, mais peut-être avait-elle ressenti le besoin de voir Tokyo, autrement qu'à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Et un oiseau avait sans doute besoin d'être à l'air libre, toujours plus près du ciel.

Mieko monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Elle parcouru rapidement le toit du regard.

C'est alors qu'elle la vit, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin, comme un petit oiseau caché entre ses plumes.

« Décidément, t'es un vrai petit monstre quand tu t'y mets !

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci ne bougea pas.

« Mei san… ? »

Elle s'accroupit à coté de la jeune fille et la regarda attentivement. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua les larmes sur les joues de Mei.

« Mei ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Elle posa maladroitement sa main sur le dos de la jeune patiente.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Après un temps, Mei releva fébrilement la tête

- Je… J'étais perdue… »

_Ce n'était pas la vraie Mei que j'avais en face de moi ce jour là. _

« C'est de pire en pire ! s'exclama Mieko

- Ecoutez Satou san, je comprends votre position, mais est ce bon pour une infirmière de s'impliquer autant ?

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour l'opérer ? Pour tenter quelque chose ? La radiothérapie ne lui sert à rien !

- Ecoutez…

- Elle ne savait plus où elle était ! Quels seront les prochains symptômes, hein ? Perte de la parole ? De…

- Satou san, calmez vous… Lui conseilla le docteur Tanaka.

- Je suis très calme… Répliqua Mieko en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

- Nous faisons notre possible pour soigner les patients. Mais vous connaissez le cas de Sakai san. Une opération…

- Serait très risquée pour elle, je sais… »

_Mais j'avais peur… Pour une raison qui me dépassait, j'avais terriblement peur. Cela faisait un mois que je voyais ton état empiré, tes petites ailes blanches perdre de leur éclat. Et j'étais…Terrifiée… _

_Mon impuissance me terrifiait… _

« Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ca ? Demanda Mieko en montrant les guirlandes que tenait Mei entre ses mains.

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais décorer l'hôpital, non ?

La jeune patiente se heurta au regard sceptique de l'infirmière.

- Pour l'égayer… Enfin tu vois… Tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

- Mais…

- Ca fait trois jours que je ne me suis pas fait remarquer alors je…

Mei ne finit pas sa phrase, comme si quelque chose la bloquait. Elle resta là sans bouger, le regard perdue dans le vide.

- Mei san… Ca va ? Demanda Mieko en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Au contact de la paume de l'infirmière, Mei secoua la tête, comme si elle venait de reprendre ses esprits, et sourit du mieux qu'elle put.

- Oui pardon je… Viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Je dois y aller… »

Mei fit un pas un avant pour contourner l'infirmière. Mais soudain, ses jambes comme ses ailes ne la portèrent plus, laissant son petit corps s'écrouler sans aucune résistance. Mieko l'attrapa de justesse par les épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de se cogner les idées contre le carrelage.

La jeune fille se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, les yeux attirés par ce plafond qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Le blanc des nuages, et ces étoiles que Mieko lui avait données un jour. Ces étoiles qui brillaient la nuit, quand le plafond était noir. Quand elle avait peur de fermer les yeux…

« Tu es enfin réveillée ?

- Mieko san ? S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant brusquement. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'infirmière était là.

- Calme-toi… Lui dit Mieko avec un sourire.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Tu as fais un petit malaise, rien de bien conséquent... »

Mei prit un légère inspiration et regarda autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Mieko portait un simple jean, surmonté d'un T-shirt et d'une veste.

« Où est ta blouse ?

- Je l'ai perdue ?

- C'est quelle heure ?

- 17 h 30 précise ! S'exclama joyeusement Mieko en regardant sa montre. Bien une heure pour dormir ca tiens !

- Tu ne travaillais pas cette après midi… Pourquoi tu es restée ?

- Je savais pas quoi faire !

- Tu devrais pas tant t'impliquer…

- On croirait entendre Tanaka san ! Mais vous avez raison, on ne devrait jamais trop s'impliquer avec les patients… »

Mei baissa la tête. Elle voulait épargner Mieko, la protéger de la tristesse qu'engendrerait sa… Disparition.

« Mais avec une amie, on peut non ? » Dit finalement Mieko.

La jeune patiente releva la tête, surprise, et se heurta au sourire chaleureux de son amie. Un frisson la parcourut, tandis qu'elles se regardaient, yeux dans les yeux. Puis un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Mei, avant qu'elle lance :

« Amie ? T'aurais plus l'âge d'être ma mère !

- Et bien ta mère se casse si tu n'es pas contente ! Dit Mieko en se levant. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose agripper sa manche. Elle baissa la tête et vit la petite main de Mei tenir fermement le bout de tissu.

- Est-ce que tu peux… Rester encore un peu ? » Lui demanda Mei, hésitante.

Mieko resta un instant surprise par la demande de la jeune fille mais acquiesçât néanmoins, avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le lit.

Mei murmura un « merci », avant d'aller blottir sa tête dans le cou de Mieko. L'infirmière sursauta imperceptiblement. Ca non plus, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Son envie de protéger ce petit être fait de plume allait sans doute à l'encontre de la plupart des principes que la société s'appliquait à lui inculquer depuis des années. Mais pour une raison qui la dépassait, Mieko vint malgré tout poser maladroitement une main sur la tête de la jeune malade.

« Sois forte, okay ?

- Tant que t'es là, ca ira… » Chuchota Mei en fermant les yeux.

_Ne pas s'impliquer faisait partie des règles du métier. Mais tes petites ailes m'avaient effleuré d'un peu trop prés…_

« Je crois qu'on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle… Annonça le Docteur Tanaka.

- C'est… C'est impossible…

- Satou san…

- Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant !

- Vous savez …

- Elle a le droit de vivre. Elle… »

Tanaka s'approcha d'elle et posa calmement sa main sur l'épaule de Mieko, la forçant doucement à s'asseoir. Il semblait sincèrement désolé. Il éprouvait lui aussi, comme beaucoup d'autres, une profonde sympathie pour la jeune patiente.

Mei, de l'autre coté de la porte, se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû entendre cette conversation.

_Je m'étais rendue compte ce jour là que tes ailes s'assombrissaient._

_Tu sais… Si j'avais pu, je t'en aurais fabriqué moi, des ailes… J'aurais remplacé ces amas de plumes sombres qui te poussaient dans le dos… Je t'aurais offert un envol vers la vie…_

_Si j'avais pu…_

« Tiens, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Mieko en s'approchant d'une table où Mei faisait ses devoirs.

- Il faut pas que je prenne de retard sur le programme. Pour quand je retournerais en cours !

Mieko sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi studieuse ! La taquina-t-elle.

- Moi non plus…

Les deux restèrent un instant silencieuses.

- Je crois que si je ne donne pas de travail à mes neurones, ils risquent d'aller postuler ailleurs ! Finit par dire Mei, amusée. Déjà qu'ils travaillent dans de très mauvaises conditions…

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu y pouvais quelque chose…

- Sans doute ! Mais le monde du travail est impitoyable ! » Déclara la plus jeune.

Mieko ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, avant de poser sa main sur la tète de Mei.

« Mieko san ! Tu… Tu pleures ?

- Hein ? » S'étonna-t-elle en portant ses mains à son visage.

_Comment faisais-tu Mei ? _

_Comment, malgré l'obscurité qui t'attendais, tu parvenais encore à offrir autant de lumière dans chacun de tes mots ?_

_Chacune de tes paroles irradiaient… _

Tard dans la nuit, Mieko entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de la salle de garde

« Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et Mei passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Je… peux entrer ?

- Bien sur !

Mei fit glisser la porte avec son pied et entra, une boite entre ses mains.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Mieko.

- Tu connais l'histoire de cette jeune fille qui voulait faire 1000 origamis pour survivre ?

- Sadako Sasaki?

- Tu savais qu'elle était morte avant d'avoir finis ?

- Mei…

- Mais on lui a quand même dédié une statue, pour ne pas qu'on oublie ce qu'elle avait fait… »

La jeune fille déposa la boite sur la table et l'ouvrit avec précaution. A l'intérieur, un nombre incalculable de grues se débattaient pour étendre leurs ailes de papier.

« Est-ce que j'arriverais à finir… ? »

Mieko s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras aussi doucement que possible, comme si elle aussi était une de ces grues de papier.

« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas être oubliée… » Murmura Mei.

_Ce soir là, j'ai compris que tu savais… Tu devais être effrayée, hein ? _

_Je l'étais aussi… _

_Mais comment te faire comprendre que, où que ces maudites ailes t'emportent, tu ne serais pas oubliée… ?_

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Mieko, surprise devant le papier que lui tendaient ses trois jeunes protégées.

- Tanzaku !

- Tan… ?

- On savait que t'allais oublier ! Dit Yukari.

- Alors on a pensé à t'en amener un ! Dit Yuka en mettant son bras autour du cou de Mieko.

- On est quel jour ? Demanda l'infirmière, de plus en plus déconcertée.

- 7 Juillet ! S'exclama Kanon, tandis que Yuka lui montrait la date sur son portable.

- C'est le…

- TANABATA ! S'exclamèrent les quatre autres filles.

- Et vous croyez que j'ai le temps pour ca ? Demanda soudainement Mieko en partant.

Les filles soupirèrent avant de suivre l'infirmière.

- Mais tu comprends pas que c'est le moment de faire des vœux ! Dit Yuka en se mettant à coté d'elle.

- C'est important, les vœux ! Ajouta énergiquement Mei.

- Et vous croyez vraiment que ca marche ?

- EVIDEMMENT ! S'exclamèrent les filles.

- Mais c'est complètement faux ! Et… Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi au fait ?

- Je me suis blessée à la tête ! Dit Yuka en montrant une plaie assez sérieuse sur son front.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée de te faire si mal, tu aurais pu venir sans ca…

- Oui mais tu n'aurais pas eu de temps pour moi !

- Et elle n'aurait pas pu te convaincre d'écrire un Tanzaku ! Ajouta Mei avec un clin d'œil.

- Je refuse !

- Allez ! La motiva Yuka.

- C'est l'occasion ou jamais pour que tes vœux les plus chers se réalisent ! Dit Yukari.

- Bruler Umeda san par exemple ! Proposa Yuka.

- Ou travailler moins ! Dit Mei. Il faut que tu te ménages un peu !

- Ou trouver un petit ami ! Proposa Kanon.

- Un petit ami ? Dirent en cœur Mei et Mieko.

Les deux se regardèrent un instant, interloquée, avant que l'infirmière se remette en marche.

- Ou la guérison d'un être cher ! C'est bien ca aussi ! Dit Yukari en regardant Mei, amusée.

- Ou…

- Bon okay ! J'écrirais un Tanzaku ! Mais laissez-moi travailler ! »

_Je me souviens à quel point j'avais été… Rassurée. _

_De voir que l'espoir n'avait pas quitté vos pensées, que vous continuiez à croire malgré tout en la vie. C'était tellement… Réconfortant. _

_Je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi, mais j'étais heureuse de tenir ce bout de papier entre mes doigts. Ce petit bout de papier, aussi doux qu'une plume… _

Mieko entra dans la pièce où les médecins de garde venait habituellement s'installer pendant leur service de nuit. La pendule au dessus du canapé indiquait 21 h 30. Elle s'écroula sur une chaise, extenuée, vidée de l'énergie qu'elle avait offert sans compter à d'autres. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à aller se préparer un café. C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Au beau milieu de la table, se dressait, seule, une branche de bambou. Mais ce qui attira vraiment l'intention de Mieko fut le petit bout de papier enroulé autour. Elle s'en approcha doucement, interloquée, sans vraiment savoir si cela lui était réellement destiné.

_Ton écriture. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille… _

Mieko sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Mei. Il était un peu plus de vingt deux heures, elle ne devait pas dormir. C'est alors qu'elle vit une silhouette se découper au bout du couloir. La jeune fille était de dos, ses ailes tombant tristement de part et d'autre de son petit corps.

« Mei ?

- Oh Mieko san ! s'exclama Mei avec un sourire.

- Tu devrais être dans ta chambre !

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

- Qu'est ce…

- J'ai sans doute encore fait une bêtise…

Les deux restèrent silencieuses, à regarder par la fenêtre. Tokyo, avec ses lumières, sa vie...

- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre…

- Mmmh ? Marmonna Mei en tournant sa tête vers Mieko.

- Le Tanzaku…

- Tu peux le jeter si tu veux… Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour écrire… Plaisanta la plus jeune.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah c'est comme pour la cuisine, il y a ceux qui sont doués et ceux…

- Non… Je veux dire… Pourquoi m'avoir écrit ca ?

A présent, c'était Mieko qui fixait Mei, en attendant une réponse. En attendant de comprendre.

- J'avais… Sans doute besoin de… Te laisser quelque chose…

- Mei, je…

- Tu es mon… Mon premier amour. C'est… Ca t'appartient… Finit finalement par lâcher Mei, sans quitter la vitre du regard. Elle pouvait voir leur reflet. Un reflet de tristesse.

- Tu es jeune Mei… Dit nerveusement Mieko.

- On ne vit pas avec les mêmes minutes… »

Ces quelques mots firent l'effet d'une bombe dans la poitrine de Mieko. Elle baissa la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux.

- Et puis c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre ! Dit Mei en s'étirant, son habituel sourire éclairant de nouveau son visage. Je suis une fille après tout… »

La jeune patiente fit quelques pas en direction de sa chambre, sous le regard de Mieko. Celle-ci était incapable de parler.

« C'est déjà trop tard de toute manière… » Chuchota Mei, comme pour elle-même.

_Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé te prendre dans mes bras. J'aurais aimé faire disparaitre tes peurs, te donner ce que tu attendais de moi… _

_Et caresser ces petites ailes qui avaient perdu toute leur blancheur. Mais je les aimais ces sombres plumes. Et j'aurais voulu les garder près de moi…_

_Malgré la vieillesse de ta maladie, tu étais si jeune… _

« Satou san ! Appela Urano, une infirmière.

- Oui ?

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Sakai san… ?

- Euh… Pas aujourd'hui non… »

Mieko finit de s'occuper de son patient et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Mei. Elle toqua et fit glisser la porte. Yukapi et Kanon, qui était en train de discuter silencieusement, tournèrent la tête vers l'infirmière. A leur expression, Mieko compris immédiatement qu'elles lui cachaient quelque chose.

« Vous ne sauriez où est Mei par hasard ? »

Les deux se regardèrent, puis Kanon montra doucement la fenêtre. Mei avait réussi à s'échapper.

_Je me souviens à quel point ce simple geste avait brisé quelque chose en moi. Le ciel était si bleu dehors…_

« C'est joli ce petit coin d'herbe… »

Mei se redressa subitement.

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

Mieko mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour signifier qu'elle ne dirait rien. Puis elle s'assit à coté de Mei et s'étira.

« On a de la chance, il fait beau aujourd'hui !

- Tu ne vas pas me trainer de force à l'hôpital ?

- C'est quoi l'hôpital ? » Demanda Mieko, l'air de rien, avant de s'allonger sur l'herbe.

_Ce moment était à toi… A nous… _

_Je voulais te l'offrir, cet instant de liberté. Etre une adolescente normale. Encore une journée. Juste une journée. Loin des murs blancs de l'hôpital. Sans perfusion de mensonge. _

_Et nous donner le temps. _

_C'est ce qui nous a toujours manqué… Le temps. _

Mei et Mieko marchaient côte à côte le long de la rue. Elles venaient de sortir d'un salon de thé où l'infirmière avait insisté pour offrir à sa jeune patiente son désert préféré. Les deux avaient ensuite discuté pendant des heures, sans vraiment se rendre compte que le temps s'était enfuie en ne laissant derrière lui que la nuit.

« C'est par là l'hôpital ! » Dit Mei en montrant la route à leur droite.

Mieko continua son chemin sans prendre en compte la remarque de son amie. Elle finit par s'arrêter et se tourna vers Mei, un sourire aux lèvre.

« Viens… »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais te garder avec moi le plus longtemps possible, loin de ta prison de guérison. Comme si ta maladie était restée entre ses murs de béton. _

_Je ne voulais plus que tu y retournes… _

_Je voulais que tu puisses étendre tes ailes, sans te soucier de les voir noircir… _

« Merci… » Dit Mei

Mieko avait amené la jeune patiente jusqu'à son petit appartement, lui proposant un asile pour la nuit. Un endroit plus chaleureux, malgré le désordre qui y régnait. Mieko n'avait eu que très peu d'occasion de ranger ces derniers temps, préférant passer son temps à l'hôpital, près de ses patients. De plus, son appartement était petit, ce qui ne facilitait pas le rangement.

Les deux amies avaient ainsi du se coucher dans le même lit, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres endroits où s'installer.

« Pourquoi ?

- D'être là, avec moi…

Mieko sentit la main de Mei chercher la sienne sous le drap. Elle ne bougea pas quand les doigts de la jeune fille attrapèrent les siens.

- Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais aimé vivre un peu plus longtemps…

- Tu as encore du temps devant toi ! Finit par lâcher Mieko, toujours troublée par le geste de la jeune fille.

- Sans doute… »

Les deux restèrent silencieuses un instant, chacune profitant de la présence de l'autre à ses cotés.

« Dis Mieko… Murmura Mei.

- Mmmh ?

- Je peux te demander une faveur?

- Je t'écoute.

Mei lâcha la main de Mieko, se mit sur le ventre et vint se placer sur ses coudes.

- Tu voudrais pas m'embrasser ?

- HEIN ? S'étonna Mieko en se redressant.

- S'il te plait !

- Mais… Je ne peux pas faire ca !

- Tu veux vraiment que je meurs sans voir eu mon premier baiser ? S'offusqua Mei, amusée par la réaction de l'infirmière.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir voyons !

- Bon… Si tu ne veux pas me le donner alors… Je vais te le voler ! »

Mei déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de Mieko. Puis elle recula la tète et regarda l'expression de Mieko. Celle-ci avait les yeux ouverts et semblait réellement surprise.

« Tu… Commença l'infirmière.

- Bonne nuit ! » S'exclama Mei avec un grand sourire en se recouchant, dos à son amie.

Mieko mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, perdue. Puis elle bredouilla un petit bonne nuit, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se recoucher.

Après quelques minutes, Mei vint se blottir contre Mieko. La plus âgée des deux hésita un instant, puis referma finalement ses bras sur le petit corps fragile de Mei avec une douceur infini. Mieko entendit Mei lui murmurer :

« Je ne me laisserais pas mourir… »

_Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. _

_Je voulais entendre ton souffle, sentir ton cœur contre le mien. Et me dire que tu étais en vie. Terriblement en vie. _

_J'ai eu peur à certains moment que tes funestes ailes t'emmènent loin de moi. Mais tu vivais… _

_Et peu importait la couleur de tes ailes, elles chatouillèrent mon cœur._

_Tu semblais si fragile tout à coup... _

Dans la matinée, Mieko entendit son portable sonner. Celle-ci le chercha à tâtons sur sa table de nuit, n'étant pas encore prête à ouvrir les yeux, et finit par attraper le petit appareil. Elle décrocha.

« Allô… Articula-t-elle difficilement, encore endormie.

- Sa… Satou san… ?

- Kanon ?

- Mei… Elle… »

Les yeux de Mieko s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle regarda à coté d'elle, priant pour que Mei soit encore là, près d'elle. Mais il n'y avait plus que le vide. Et une petite plume blanche, laissée à coté de l'oreiller.

Elle se leva précipitamment et alla dans l'autre pièce.

« Mei ! » Appela-t-elle, tandis qu'elle cherchait son amie du regard. Mais la pièce était déserte. C'est alors qu'elle vit la boite posée sur sa table basse. Qu'elle la reconnue. Elle s'en approcha doucement et ouvrit le couvercle avec lenteur, comme si celui-ci pesait trop lourd.

A l'intérieur, des centaines d'origamis étaient pliés, petits oiseaux de papier, bribes d'espoir que Mei s'était appliqué à plier jours après jours. Elle avait réussi. C'était son unique victoire contre la maladie.

Mais elle était devenue, elle aussi, un oiseau qui ne pouvait voler…

_« Je ne me laisserais pas mourir… »_

_Je n'avais pas compris que se tuer soi-même, c'était ne pas se laisser mourir… _

_Ta victoire sur la maladie, c'était choisir ta mort. Tu avais décidé de voler. _

_Qu'as tu pensé Mei ? _

_Lorsque ton corps est tombé dans le vide, que tes ailes t'ont lâché. Qu'as tu pensé lorsque plus rien ne te retenait à la vie ? _

« Toutes mes condoléances… » Dit Mieko, en serrant la main de la mère de Mei.

La mère lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier et Mieko se retourna. Elle regarda la tombe qui scellait dorénavant les ailes de la jeune fille et s'en approcha doucement. Mei n'était plus que poussière à présent. Mieko ne verrait plus ses ailes, ne trouverait plus ses plumes au détour des couloirs. C'était fini.

L'infirmière s'arrêta un instant devant la pierre où le nom de Mei était gravé. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, le froid s'insinuer à l'intérieur. Elle se baissa et déposa avec une douceur extrême une petite grue sur le marbre, à coté d'une multitude d'autres petits origamis. Puis elle se leva et alla rejoindre Kanon, Yukari et Yuka qui l'attendaient plus loin. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à être venue, n'étaient pas les seules à prouver que les petites ailes de Mei ne seraient pas oubliées.

_L'abandon… C'est la première chose que j'ai ressenti après ta disparition…_

_C'était douloureux, déchirant. Si tu avais pu comprendre le vide Mei… _

_Pourtant, avec du recul, je me dis que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Choisir sa mort et raccourcir l'attente de cette mort. C'était sans doute ce que tu pensais être le mieux… _

_Mais tout ca semblait si irréel. _

Mieko se tenait sur le toit de l'hôpital. Elle était près du bord, trop prés du bord. Le vide était juste sous ses pieds et elle le savait. Elle avança encore un peu, sentant le vent dans ses cheveux. Son corps tout entier semblait voler dans cette illusion du néant.

Elle ferma les yeux et leva doucement ses bras de part et d'autres de son corps. Elle voulait connaitre, comprendre cette sensation. Etre un oiseau. Et voler.

Elle resta là, sans bouger. Puis ses mains s'ouvrirent, lentement, et quelques grues s'échappèrent, poussées par le vent.

_Elles viendront jusqu'à toi… Je sais qu'elles t'atteindront… _

« Qui a fait ca ? » Hurla Umeda en entrant dans la pièce où Mieko soignait le genou de Yuka. La température monta d'une vingtaine de degrés, tandis que la responsable des infirmiers secouait devant elle une guirlande. Mieko se leva tranquillement, ne semblant pas remarquer les degrés de trop, et s'approcha de sa responsable pour voir l'arme du crime. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les grues qui la constituaient.

« Je me demande si une nouvelle Sakai san ne serait pas parmi nous ! Grogna Umeda, des flammes brulant au fond de ses yeux.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister deux Sakai san… Dit Mieko en prenant la guirlande pour la poser sur la table, près de Yuka.

- Grand bien nous en fasse ! » Hurla Umeda, scandalisée, en sortant de la pièce.

Mieko alla se rasseoir sur la chaise, à coté de son amie.

« Ce sont de très beaux senbatsuru ! Dit Yuka, amusée.

- Merci !

- Elle te manque hein ?

- Sans doute un peu trop… » Dit Mieko en souriant.

_Je n'ai pas oublié Mei…_


End file.
